


For Milara

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of War, Mentions of Yoda, snoke backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Aldric of Milara on the eve of his departure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Loss of Faith
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: A little weird to be posting two in the same day, but I figured I'd be going for two. A little rankled tonight.

 

The only thing that was surprising about this was the fact that he hadn't left sooner.

He should have left sooner. When Milara was all but screaming for help, he should have left sooner. But he had been foolish. Too compliant. He'd been taught by the Jedi to bow and scrape and call them Master and follow the Code backwards and forwards and obey their every order, all while they neglected the worlds they were supposed to be protecting. And for what? All because they were afraid of falling to the Dark Side? Aldric wished that he could get some insight into their minds, anything at all, but he doubted he knew.

Then again, the more he learned about the Jedi, the more he wondered if they were ever truly the heroes. Were they? Or were they as bad as Sarlis?

Well, granted, they hadn't caused an active dictatorship yet. That was the best thing they had going for them.

He still had a message to record for Yoda, and it was here that despite himself, his chest clenched.

Yoda. The strange small creature who had managed to win over a young boy used to living on the streets after escaping that hellish orphanage he was forced to call "home". Yoda, who had been his dearest companion after all these years. Even as Aldric turned on the recording device, he was reminded of too many memories. Exploring the caves. Working on homework for their Jedi classes. Telling stories in the night. Him, seeing Yoda become a Knight, a Jedi Master, and a Grand Master, and knowing that he had earned each position full well.

It was as if those memories were already conspiring to keep him from going away.

But he had to leave. And none of it was Yoda's fault. He simply had to go. Milara was suffering, and Aldric doubted that he could ignore her cries any longer. Not as long as Venkar was out there, and the Council did nothing.

"If you are watching this," he began, "I am no doubt long gone..."

 


End file.
